Battlefield: Cartoon Wars
Their invovlement in the War Is just begun. A War Joined One day Ryder, Zuma, Chase watched the news about war of the Cartoon Universe. Tenderheart called Ryder and asked for reinforcements. Tenderheart needs Paw Patrol to Join the Allied Forces. When the two finished talking. Ryder called all Pups to meet at the lookout. when all pups arrived with their mission uniforms. Ryder tells them that they will participate the Cartoon Wars. Ryder assigned Every pup on every front and these are: * Chase: Captain of the 35 infantry company at the Operation Market Garden-Engineer& Assault * Skye: Air Marshall Participated at Gazala-Scout * Rocky: Tank Brigade Master participated along with Skye-Anti Tank * Marshall: Defender of the Wake Island-Medic * Rubble: Master Engineer of the 35th Infantry company at Iwo Jima- Engineer * Zuma: Allied Admiral.- Assault After their assignment they proceed to training where they requested, and after...... win the War The Training Their Training was supervised by Glaz at Operation BattleAxe. the pups stick their Command Trainor how to use weapons based on Profession. to Help them Ryder customized their Pup pack with Weapons. Chase volunteers to Spearhead the war using his Pup Bar 1918. they defended the Forward outposts and tries to Capture the Axis Command Post. Skye is on a fighter to attack using bombs. Marshall informs skye about the enemy aircraft so Marshall uses his Flak Cannons mounted on his Pup Pack to take down aircraft. Zuma rushes into warfare along with Ryder and some Reinforcements. Zuma rushes into the Axis Back Bunker to Capture it he Carried a Pup Machine Gun. he killed a dozen of the Soldiers. after this the Pups know that they are on a wargame. and Glaz suggested Ryder to Report to the Fronts now. At the Fronts At Gazala Skye lead the troops on air and Rocky leads on foot. they capture the frontline bunker and defend their outposts Skye along with her team swarmed the Enemy by dropping bombs and attacking their outposts. Skye Ejected from her plane to help Rocky on the Front. they capture all command posts until the Germans forced to Surrender. When the two finished the battle. they formed a force to defend Tobruk. At Iwo Jima Rubble along with Cheer Bear lead the Allies on Iwo Jima. they assaulted the Landing Beach and the Outposts of the Japanese Including mount Suribachi. Rubble called Cheer from her Flagship the USS Enterprise. She issued an Airstrike at the Airfield Which rubble wants to Capture. when the Japanese are thinning they decide to surrender and They Capture Iwo Jima. At Wake Island Marshall along with Funshine Bear are Defending wake Island from the Japanese Navy. they spawn at the Village. Marshall carried a portable flak cannons on his pup pack. Funshine carries the Bar 1918 rifle. when 2 japanese aircraft Marshall using his Flak cannons to decimate the aircraft ending to fight on Close Range. so Marshall use his Default Water Blasters to kill the Japanese. They defend the Island Successfully until Reinforcements from Skye Arrived along with Jake. On Market Garden Chase lead a company to held Command posts. when Chase arrived on the Battlefield via Airborne drop. the Axis forces attack to hold the Stone Bridge and the Town and the Town Bridge. The Allies Hold the Church. Chase Lead the assault. they retake all Command posts. until Chase called a bomb strike on the Axis base. The Germans Forced to fall back. After this Chase called the Other Members to have a meeting at GuadalCanal. At GuadalCanal When the Team Arrived at the Allied Fleet on GuadalCanal they were greeted by Zuma. they were called by Ryder to assist Zuma to Secure a win and assist the Disney armed forces on Europe. The Paw Patrol oversee the Battle on GuadalCanal. when they notice that their Outposts are under attack Paw patrol Rolled out together. they Ride a patrol boat to reach the Isle. Chase carried his Sniper Rifle to support from Behind. Skye Carries the Thompson to cover the side. The Rest Carried a Bar 1918 for close attack. They Capture all the bunkers in the area. Chase gets to position to attack via Sniper. the Japanese gave up and proceed to assist the Caring force. End of the War After the Caring Force Strike the Brute force on Bearlin. Ryder and the Paw Patrol along with the Caring Force ended the War at the Battle of Midway. Their Fleet was lead by Zuma and Brave Heart Lion. the Axis under the Leadership of Heinz tries to conquer the island to hold the Axis but the Allies arrived first. Brave heart Capture the Command posts to defend the ground. Zuma Charge the Seas and attack by Flying along with Chase and Marshall. after this Ryder and The Paw Patrol are on Jet Mode attack the Fleet and Win the War. The Paw Patrol Went back to the lookout to Watch their victory of the War. The End of the War At the Lookout Ryder Debrief along with Brave Heart and Tenderheart. The Caring Generals thanked the Paw Patrol to win the War. the caring Generals gave the Paw Patrol the Rank of Commander of the Allied Forces. And now Glaz watches paw Patrol harnessed their skills as World War 2 Soldiers. The Links # The Fanon Game itself: Battlefield 1942 # SEQUEL: ROAD TO ROME # Expansion: Secret Weapons of WW2 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:Crossovers